The Clothes-Washing Conundrum
by nonsenseandtwaddle
Summary: Sheldon's world falls apart..when the laundry room is out of order for the weekend. Amy comes to the rescue, and gets more than she expected. Idea I got from one line spoken in season 5 :)


"Oh no!" Sheldon's voice bellowed from the laundry room, up a floor to the entrance of the building, where Amy had just entered. She recognised Sheldon's voice so decided to go down and see what was the problem. They were going to one of Sheldon's physics colleagues retirement do at Caltech, so Amy was meeting him after he had begun his washing.  
As Amy walked down to the basement she could Sheldon talking to himself. Whatever it was, he was really troubled.  
She entered the room to find Sheldon staring at the wall, where a piece of paper was stuck.  
"Sheldon?" Amy stood at the door. Sheldon was startled and turned to find Amy staring back at him.  
"Oh, it's you!" He looked relieved to see her "look at this, it's a disaster!" He gestured to the wall.  
Amy walked closer to read the paper:  
LAUNDRY OUT OF ORDER FOR WEEKEND. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.  
Amy frowned. To anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal, just come back another day. However, Sheldon had his routine. Everyone knew he didn't like it to be broken.  
Amy turned back round.  
"What will I do?"Sheldon wailed.  
"Calm down, lets think" Amy didn't want him freaking out and not attending this party. She was excited to finally be introduced to his colleagues as his girlfriend.  
"I know" Amy began "why don't we put the washing in my car, go to the party, then I'll take it back to mine and wash it for you for tomorrow"  
Sheldon seemed to ease slightly.  
"Well, you are my girlfriend, and I trust you" Sheldon began to hand his basket over "I want it back tomorrow morning, like it was never gone"  
"Of course" Amy took the basket off him.  
"I'll have to give you a list of my preferences for washing powder, softener, folding technique.." Sheldon rambled as they walked to Amy's car.  
"It's washing, Sheldon, I'm sure I can get it to your standards" Amy reassured him.  
"Definitely more so since I bought you your own folding board for your birthday" Sheldon said proudly.  
"Ah yes, the best present ever" Amy said wryly.

The party didn't last long, so Sheldon and Amy were both happy. Amy because she was gawped at all night as people said "so..you're Sheldon's girlfriend?!"(and she could proudly say yes) and Sheldon because it meant Amy had time to wash all his laundry.  
Amy dropped him off with rules and instructions coming out of her ears for his washing. The things she did for him..

The next morning, Amy arrived at Sheldon's apartment with a folded basket of laundry. She hoped staying up late to fold every item with that folding board would be appreciated, as she was quite tired.  
She knocked on the door and Sheldon answered immediately.  
"Good morning Amy" Sheldon smiled as he saw the basket in her hand.  
"Morning, Sheldon" she passed him the basket  
"You really are the mix of saint and squirrel" Sheldon invited her in.  
"Umm, thanks" Amy took the compliment.  
"To make up for your favour, I propose you come over tomorrow night and we will watch a documentary or movie of your choice" Sheldon smiled.  
Amy was thrilled. "That sounds wonderful" she looked at her watch "I'll be late, see you later"  
"Have a good day" Sheldon called from walking to his room.  
"You too" Amy said as she closed the door.

The next day came, and Amy was excited about her night with Sheldon. She began to think about doing his washing more often.  
"Hello, Amy" Sheldon opened the door to a right on time Amy.  
"I brought a documentary on evolution if you don't mind" Amy handed him the DVD.  
"Not at all, I'll get us drinks and we'll begin" Sheldon walked over to the island to pour out tea.  
Amy noticed that Sheldon was wearing his flash T-shirt that she washed last night.  
"I'm surprised to see you in a shirt only recently washed"  
"I know, my flash T-shirt is usually reserved for Fridays, however in work I spilt apple juice down my top after Leonard made another hilarious mathematical error" Sheldon chuckled at the memory.  
"Anyway, I'm happy to report that you are a great clothes washer, drier and folder"  
"I am glad" Amy took her tea and sat herself on the sofa as Sheldon put in the DVD.  
They sat side by side in silence as the documentary began.  
It was ten minutes later when Amy felt something brush against her shoulder. She turned her head away from the TV to find quite a site. Sheldon's eyes were closed, his body slightly swaying in a light sleep. His head tiled towards Amy, where his head rested on her shoulder. Neither of them flinched. Amy didn't want him to move, she was quite content.  
An hour later, the documentary was over.  
"Sheldon" Amy whispered. Nothing.  
"Sheldon" she tired again.  
This time she put her hand on his arm "Sheldon"  
"Danger! Danger!" Sheldon propelled up from Amy's shoulder to a sitting position, his eyes confused.  
"Did the documentary bore you?" Amy asked.  
Sheldon rubbed his eyes "no, I was enjoying it, but..I suddenly felt all sleepy..how bizarre"  
Amy shrugged "maybe it was the ambience, you did turn down the lights a bit before we began"  
"Unless" Sheldon tucked his head in his shirt.  
"This shirt smells overly scented.." He turned to Amy "how much softener did you put in my washing?"  
"It was a cup and a half" Amy remembered.  
"Oh! That will be why!" Sheldon looked relieved.  
"How so?" Amy was confused.  
"I only put in about a cup and a quarter of softener as it makes me sleepy. Guess it's the extra softness"  
"That's, weird" was Amy's first response "but, cute"  
"Cute? How that cute?" Sheldon asked  
"Well, you seemed pretty content on my shoulder for the past hour, I couldn't think why you would fall asleep like that. But, it was just one of you're cute as a button quirks which others would find irritating"  
Sheldon didn't know what to say "anyway, just remember for future reference if my laundry is out of order and you wash it, only a cup and a quarter"  
"Remembered" Amy stood up "I've had a lovely evening, Sheldon, but I must be off"  
"Me too, skype chat tomorrow?" He confirmed  
"As always" Amy headed for the door.  
"Good night Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon waved  
"Good night, Sheldon" Amy closed the door behind her.  
Hm, I'll have to look into washing his clothes more often, she thought.


End file.
